The advent of the internet and mobile device technologies have brought about a sea change in the distribution and availability of information. Ubiquitous electronic communications have resulted in large volumes of information being generated and, often, made widely available. In addition, the rise of social media and networking has allowed users to connect with friends, form groups, and share information on an unprecedented scale.